plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Three-Headed Chomper
Solar |Tribe = Flytrap Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = End of Turn: Destroy all Zombies here and next door. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true."}} Three-Headed Chomper is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability destroys all Zombies in its lane and the lanes adjacent to it at the end of every turn, unless it is destroyed during combat. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: End of Turn:' Destroy all Zombies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Health change: 5 → 6 . Strategies With On top of its good stats, its ability makes it an amazing 6-sun cost plant. However, do note that it can be destroyed rather quickly, and because it must survive until the end of turn to activate its ability, you need to protect it at all costs. If a powerful zombie threatens this, a Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut or Shellery, raising its stats or making it do bonus attacks is a good way to counter it. Its effect is also helpful with Solar Flare, Chompzilla or Captain Combustible to take out Amphibious enemies because of their lack of Amphibious plants. Against When you see this plant, destroy it immediately. It is a very dangerous plant and can end powerful zombies in an instant, and most likely make you lose. Instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, and Locust Swarm are the best tricks to use. Any zombie with 5 or more strength can also destroy it without allowing it to activate its ability, although that zombie is most likely going to be destroyed, unless you make it do a bonus attack. Deadly zombies can also destroy it instantly. With a Team-Up plant, however, it becomes even harder to destroy, but the aforementioned tricks should bypass it easily. Gallery Three-Headed_Chomper_stats.png|Statistics ThreeHeadedChomperPvZHCard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description makes a play on the phrase "two heads are better than one." *This, Threepeater, Pea Pod (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb and Triplet Sunflower are the only plants in the series to be three-headed. *Three-Headed Chomper is considered an upgraded version of Smashing Pumpkin excluding their tribe, as both have exactly the same sun cost, stats, and class, but with Three-Headed Chomper having an ability. *There was a glitch involving Three-Headed Chomper that its ability will trigger during the next turn instead of right at the end of the turn. This causes other zombies to be turned into Knights of the Living Dead by Zombie King instead of being destroyed. *Despite being a three-headed version of a Chomper and having the same strength as 3 Chompers, it has more health than three Chompers, having 2 more health to be precise. **It also costs less than 3 Chompers, which are 12 sun, while Three-Headed Chomper only costs 6 sun. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Flytrap cards